Like a Drug...
by THE roll
Summary: Duo's dicusses his feelings for Heero with Wufei...


.: l i k e a d r u g . . . :.

  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing nor any of its characters belong to me. I am using them only for recreational purposes and am not making any profit off of this other then my personal amusement.  
  
~*~now on to the fic~*~  
  
"01, this is 02. Area B2 is at Ground Zero[1], I repeat Ground Zero. Do you copy?"  
  
"Copy that 02. Scan the grounds for survivors. Make sure its at an Absolute Zero[2]. 05 is also at Ground Zero. Rondevu with him at the meet point. Be sure to check if its cold[3]."  
  
"Roger that 01, Over and Out."  
  
~*~  
  
"05, this is 02. B2 is at Absolute Zero. Hows F5?"  
  
"F5 is also at Absolute Zero. I'm checking the meet point now."  
  
"Gotcha..."  
  
~long pause~  
  
"02, meet point is cold, I repeat, meet point is cold."  
  
"All right, lets go. The others still have to finish their areas."  
  
~*~  
[1]: Ground Zero: A codename for leveling an area. Another term for search and destroy of an area ie base.  
[2]: Absolute Zero: Scientists have used this term for when a temperature is so cold that theres is absolutely no energy or activity going on. It is used in the fic for a code name for searching out survivors, making sure the area has no "activity" going on after Ground Zero has been accomplished.  
[3] Cold and/or Hot: A military term for when a landing pad/area has enemy fire. Cold is when the area is safe and is clear of any enemy acitivity. Hot is when there is a definate enemy cross fire in the area.  
~*~  
  
Duo stretched languidly on the well worn love seat. Tucking his feet under him, he leaned against the soft sides, closing his eyes. Soon after, Wufei walked throught the kitchen door, two cups of steaming green tea in his hands.   
  
"Here Maxwell, its good for your system."  
  
Duo opened his eyes rather slowly. He glanced over at the window where it was raining quite hard and secretly thanked God for giving them a snug safehouse with a fireplace and everything during this storm. He reached out for the tea and signed contently as he began to sip the hot brew. It always felt nice to unwind after a mission. His thoughts lingered on Heero for a moment, then they melted away with the steam of tea. It wasn't a hard mission after all. Just leveling a near by base. Not even all that well protected. He shouldn't have to worry.   
  
Duo glanced over at Wufei, who had also sunk into the soft confines of a sofa, tea in hand and eyes closed in rest. Duo sighed and set his cup down in the table between them. He leaned back and closed his eyes once more. Again, thoughts of Heero chased away all other thoughts. Duo loved this feeling and hated it at the same time. He felt so carefree and safe. Almost giddy.   
  
Ironic, wasn't it. The one person that made Duo feel this way would probably reprimand him for letting his guard down. Duo let out a deep breath and opened his eyes. Sitting up straighter he looked across the room to see piercing black eyes staring back. Duo grinned at Wufei who was sitting up as well, sipping on the slightly cooled tea. Duo decided that since Wufei was alert, he should be allowed to let his guard down a little. He leaned back and closed his eyes once more. Drifting on thoughts of Heero, a smile played on his face.   
  
"Like a drug, did you know that?"  
  
Duo opened his eyes to a rather startled Wufei.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Duo grinned and sighed.  
  
"Heero, he's like a drug to me. Whenever I think of him or see him, I get so relaxed and carefree, thinking only of him. I'm so high right now."  
  
Wufei frowned slightly.  
  
"Yah...whenever I'm around him, the smell of him, the look, the occasional innocent contact, it doesn't exhilarate or arouse me. It just seems to make me so happy and content and slightly disorientated."  
  
Duo began to laugh, genuinely, not the usual manical laughter he used in his gundam. Wufei raised an eyebrow. Duo couldn't stop. It felt so right. He laughed and when he tried to explain to Wufei, his words came out in short gasps.  
  
"He...Makes...Me...Feel...So...Weird...Just...Like...When...I'm...High..."  
  
After a few minutes past, Duo began to calm down. He wiped the small tears from his eyes as the chuckle died in his throat. He stared at a bewildered Wufei. Duo smiled and sighed, leaning back against the loveseat. He stared at his cooling cup of tea. Watching the steam drift up in lazy curls and streams, it entranced him. He stared blankly at it before snapping out of his trance. He looked up at Wufei who now had an unusually soft look on his face. Duo blinked slowly. He pushed himself up from the chair, Wufei watching his every move.   
  
"I'm gonna go take a nap. I'm so drowsy now. Tell everyone not to disturb me."  
  
Duo turned on his heels, his long braid curling behind him.   
  
"Like a drug..."  
  
owari~ 


End file.
